1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data converting system for use in a facsimile system, more particularly, to a system for coding picture elements and decoding compressed data in the facsimile system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, facsimile systems have been recognized as useful communication media for transmitting documents and other copy for business use. In one type of facsimile system, the transmitter side scans the picture elements of a subject copy to produce line data composed of row lengths (i.e., the number of successive black or white picture elements), "compresses", or codes, the line data, and then transmits the coded data. The receiver side receives the coded data and "restores" it, i.e., decodes it, to the original line data.
In the prior art facsimile system of this type, the coding operation has been independent of the decoding operation. Therefore, each facsimile unit has been equipped with a separate circuit for converting run lengths into code data and a separate circuit for converting code data into run lengths. This has made the prior art facsimile system large in size.